L'opération Invic
by Txelan
Summary: Dur dur de faire un résumé pour sa toute première fanfiction. Le but de cette fanfiction est d'intégrer mon premier OC et j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir faire un résumé sans dévoiler l'intrigue de l'histoire ... Il va donc falloir lire pour découvrir ... Rated T surtout pour la violence (vers la fin). Un commentaire pour me dire ce qui ne va pas afin de m'améliorer. Merci :)


Quelque part en Amérique … Août 2014

Le caporal Enders entendit retentir un long son strident puis … plus rien ! 5 petites minutes s'étaient écoulées et voici qu'il recommençait …

-«_ Ce satané réveil ! Quelle plaie_ » se dit-il. Il aimerait tant le laissé sonner et rester tranquillement dans son lit, et ce, au moins une fois dans sa foutue vie.

Matin routinier, déjeuner fade. Le caporal se para de son traditionnel uniforme, répétant inlassablement les mêmes gestes. Il cala son pistolet dans son fourreau et son couteau favoris au manche si finement sculpté au niveau de sa ceinture. Il hésitait à le prendre, il était tellement beau.

Il n'habitait pas loin de la base militaire, mais il sentait que la journée serait longue …

Il prit sa voiture et mit tout juste 10 minutes pour arriver à la base. A peine eu-t-il franchi la porte de son bureau qu'un soldat se précipita à sa rencontre.

- « Caporal Enders, nous avons reçu un message de la part de l'indic. Elle est formelle ! La cible se situe sur notre territoire, son état est stable, danger potentiel minimum ! ».

Oh ! Finalement, la journée ne serait peut-être pas si morose qu'il ne le pensait.

- « Parfait ! Enfin !… Tout va pouvoir se mettre en place ! ». Cette mission, il l'espère tous les jours depuis l'ouverture du dossier ! La guerre prendrait alors un nouveau souffle et quel souffle !

Le caporal Enders, d'un pas déterminé entama une marche effrénée jusqu'au bureau du commandant Marshowl pour annoncer la _bonne nouvelle._ Pour sur, sa vie prendrait un tout autre chemin si la mission était une réussite. Il tapa à la porte du bureau, sourire aux lèvres, puis sans attendre une réponse orale, entra.

Le commandant releva la tête, prêt s'insurger devant ce manque de respect.

- « Commandant, veuillez excuser mon intrusion mais nous venons d'intercepter notre cible. Elle est actuellement sur notre territoire ! Cela semble le moment idéal pour mettre en place l'opération _Invinc_ ».

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le regard du commandant s'illumina.

- « Comment ?! ». Il resta muet pendant quelques secondes sans quitter le regard du caporal.

- « Il me la faut, vous comprenez ? Il me la faut tout de suite, déployer votre unité sur le champ ! Caporal Enders ne me décevez pas, je compte sur vous ! ».

Le caporal acquiesça avant de faire volte face, ce n'est maintenant qu'une question de temps.

Son unité se composait de trois soldats. Deux soldats bien expérimentés dont la guerre n'avait plus de secret. Le premier se nommait Carmain et le second Mathew. Avec ces deux là, aucune mission ne pouvait échouée ! Des durs, des vrais. Mais le troisième était un véritable un boulet qui répondait au nom de Jonhson. Enders aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'en débarrasser mais outre le fait qu'il soit idiot, il était tout de même un excellent tireur, il ne pouvait lui retirer ce mérite. Avec celui-la, bonnes ou pas, les journées sont toujours longues.

L'unité d'Enders prit une simple voiture noire pour la discrétion. Bien que la mission _Indic_ était d'une grande importance, si aucun élément ne venait la perturber, ce serait du gâteau ! elle ne demandait pas plus de soldats, pas plus d'organisation. Il fallait qu'elle soit discrète. Dans une heure, ils auraient atteint leur cible.

Pendant ce temps, sur le territoire américain.

- « Bordel, j'en ai assez de cette pluie ! Hé Quelle poisse quand même ! On aurait dû choisir l'Espagne ». Évidemment, Améla est toujours là pour faire part de ses adorables complaintes. Améla avait les cheveux courts et blond platine, les yeux bleus. Elle était grande et svelte. Elle jurait les grands dieux d'être française mais son accent l'a trahissait, le sang russe coulait dans ses veines.

La jeune fille à côté d'elle ne répondait pas, le regard perdu, non rassurée. Elles avaient les cheveux coupés en dessous des épaules, châtains clairs, yeux bleus, 23 ans mais petite pour son âge. Améla la voyait comme une petite poupée inoffensive et apeurée.

Améla est quelqu'un de franc, elle est gentille mais piquante par moments. Elle a connu cette jeune fille en France, il y a un mois de ça. Le courant est vite passé entre elles. La jeune fille fuyait pour ce qu'elle était, elle fuyait pour protéger sa famille et protéger le monde de ce qu'elle portait en elle … « _Pauvre fille !_ » se disait Améla. Elle ne lui avait jamais décrit précisément ce qu'elle était mais elle savait bien ce qu'elle portait en elle.

- «Hé oh ! Tu parles presque pas, qu'est-ce t'as ? » Améla le voyait bien, quelque chose n'aillait pas. Tout était dans son regard.

- « T'aurais jamais du venir avec moi ! »

- « Ah excuse moi mais sérieusement, la météo laisse à désirée ici ! Franchement ?! C'est vrai que je t'ai donné le choix entre l'Espagne et l'Amérique mais quand même, t'aurais pu faire le bon choix. »

- « Nan, c'est pas ça ! Tu sais bien pourquoi ! J'ai peur pour toi et puis je te signale que tu préférais quand même l'Amérique ! » Elle lança cette phrase avec un petit sourire en coin.

- « De quoi t'as peur, personne ne nous trouvera ici … Oh ? Oui, c'est vrai, ça je te l'accorde pour l'Amérique ! Mais tu sais, on a fait la France, l'Angleterre et maintenant on est ici, en deux semaines ! On ne reste pas assez longtemps sur place pour être repérée. Hé, c'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'on ne perde définitivement ta trace et qu'ils passent à autre chose ! Et puis, tu sais bien que je ne peux me résoudre à te laisser seule.». Elle termina sa phrase par un petit coup de coude amical. Cette expédition leur coûtait cher mais Améla avait le porte monnaie bien rempli, mais personne ne sait d'où vient cet argent.

Heureusement qu'Améla était là, sinon, elle aurait perdu le contrôle depuis longtemps. Elle ne la connaissait que depuis un mois, mais elle pouvait compter sur elle. De plus, Améla n'avait aucune attache, c'était une fille libre comme l'air. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit… Elle l'avait tout de suite comprise, elle l'avait aidé, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis leur rencontre, elle ne l'a plus quitté !

Elles marchaient tranquillement, la rue était calme, il n'y avait rien à craindre ici ! Et puis, c'était un joli quartier. Mais il est vrai que la pluie n'était pas la bienvenue, le ciel était vraiment gris.

- « Tu envoies encore un message ? je croyais que tu n'avais pas d'attaches, pas de famille … Hmmm, un admirateur secret ? » Cette dernière question se termina par un regard amusé.

- « Allons, allons, ne précipitons pas les choses hein ! » en lui faisant un clin d'oeil « J'ai reçu un message de je ne sais qui, on dirait une chaîne, tu sais ? envois ce message à 3000 personnes et tu vivras heureuse et tout et tout … Alors j'y réponds … ».

- « …Ici ? En Amérique ? Et franchement, à ton âge ? ». Son amie semblait à peine convaincue ...

D'un seul coup Améla se stoppa.

- « T'as vu ça ? » Lui demanda t-elle.

- « Quoi ? ». La jeune fille n'était pas rassurée. Elle se retourna, regarda autour, affolée.

- « Viens vite ! Dépêches toi ! ». Améla l'attrape par le poignet.

Les deux filles traversèrent la route puis s'engouffrèrent dans une petite rue étroite qui déboucha sur une parking désert … à l'exception d'une voiture noire. Il n'y avait vraiment rien autour, juste une petite route ...

Tout était calme, si calme. Il n'y avait le bruit de la pluie.

- « Améla, dis moi ce que tu as vu ? ».

Il n'y eu aucune réponse de sa part, elle l'attrapa juste part le poignet et fermement !

- « Hé, doucement Améla, tu me fais mal ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Paniquée, elle regarda partout autour d'elle, l'a t-on repéré ? Et cette pluie, quand allait-elle cessée ?!

Quatre hommes armés sortirent de la voiture noire, souriants.

Un frisson semblable à une décharge électrique parcourue sa colonne vertébrale, son cœur s'emballa, les larmes monta à ses yeux et Améla qui la tirait jusqu'à son bourreau …Lui ! Enders, oh non !

- « Am-Améla, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Améla ? Lâche moi, LACHE MOI, qu'est-ce que tu fais! C'est Enders ! » Elle tenta de se dégager, et s'accroupit à terre pour la forcer à s'arrêter, pour qu'elle l'a lâche mais Améla la tenait du poigne de fer, le visage sans expression. Ça n'était plus Améla. Comment avait-elle été si stupide… Un piège ? A t-elle été dupée ?.Pas possible, c'est Améla, elle ne peut-être capable de ça.

Améla finit par prendre la parole.

- « Caporal Enders, Il est bon de vous revoir ». Elle se retourna vers la jeune fille et lui infligea une telle gifle que le son résonna dans tout le parking, l'obligeant à se clamer. « j'ai fait ma part du marché, j'attends qu'un chèque à plusieurs zéros accompagne votre parole, de longues vacances m'attendent ! ».

Le trouble envahissait sa « captive », ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle tomba à genoux. Elle lui avait fait confiance, tellement confiance. La main posée sur sa joue, elle pleura, blessée, fatiguée, perdue …

Alors qu'Améla l'avait lâcher, elle se releva et poussa avec force cette vipère pour la faire tomber et dans une ultime tentative d'échappatoire, d'un pas franc et déterminé elle piqua le sprint le plus rapide qu'elle ait eu à faire dans toute sa vie. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, elle n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour ça. Des larmes désespérées coulaient le long de ses joues, tant de souffrances pour rien ?… Elle ne pouvait pas juste s'arrêter là … PAS QUESTION !

- « Rattrapez là, ne la laissez pas s'échapper … JONHSON BAISSER VOTRE ARME BON DIEU ! » Les dernières paroles d'Enders furent vaines.

Un coup sec retenti … touché en pleine poitrine, la jeune fille s'affaissa lourdement sur le sol. Un dernier souffle, un dernier regard dans le lointain … Elle versa une dernière larme. La vie venait de lui échapper … Elle avait fait tant de chemin ...

- « Pauvre con ! Abruti ! dépêchez-vous !Attachez là » Enders le savait, 5 minutes était le temps maximum qu'ils avaient avant que son état se dégénère. Tant que son cœur bat, tout ira bien. C'est ce que le dossier_ Invic_ mentionnait.

Le soldat Carmain se positionna à genoux près du corps dont le sang s'étalait de plus en plus, aidé par la pluie, et tenta de prendre le pouls du corps.

Aucune expression de tristesse ne se lu sur le visage d'Améla, si ce n'est la déception … Cet événement pourrait bien compromettre ses vacances dans les îles Caraïbes. Quelles chiottes !

- « Caporal, elle est décéd- ». Carmain n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que son crâne venait d'être fracassé contre le sol.

Johnson poussa un cri semblable à une fillette, Enders dégaina son pistolet, Améla posa la main sur sa bouche comme pour réprimander la peur qui l'envahit et Mathew … Dur soldat comme il était eu failli défaillir … Carmain, cela ne se pouvait pas !

Le corps sans vie venait de se relever, il avait empoigner le soldat par la tête, avant de la claquer contre le sol. Il ne restait plus rien de son visage, si ce n'est un amas de chairs et d'os.

Elle se releva lentement, comme si on l'a tirait par des ficelles invisibles, toujours de dos à l'unité que l'effroi venait de saisir.

Elle fit quelques pas en titubant vers l'avant puis se retourna, jamais une jeune fille sans défense ne semblait plus menaçante en ce moment. Les yeux livides, blancs, sans vie, venaient de remplacer les yeux bleus … Elle avança d'un pas ferme vers ses agresseurs, le visage serein … Si la mort devait avoir un visage, il aurait celui-ci car elle n'était pas loin.

Armes pointés vers le danger proche, le caporal engagea les premiers coups de feu, le corps traverser de parts et d'autres recula de quelques pas sous la puissance des armes à feu …Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Le sang ruisselait de plus en plus, mais la douleur semblait l'avoir abandonnée.

Améla avait été engagé pour gagner la confiance de la jeune fille, il fallait l'éloigner de sa ville natale pour que sa famille perde sa trace ainsi que sa patrie, il fallait qu'elle n'est plus aucune attache, il fallait qu'elle se sente seule pour l'affaiblir … Améla le savait que cette fille était recherchée pour ses gênes, c'était la raison de sa mission … Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça !

Un léger rictus se dessina sur le visage du cadavre, elle ne marchait plus, elle courait … Les coups de feu ne s'arrêtaient plus, mais rien ne semblait perturber cet être commandé par un état second. Elle attrapa le soldat Mathew par le bras sans qu'il puisse se défendre, frappa sa rotule avec le pied pour le forcer à s'abaisser puis retourna son bras avec violence. L'os craqua dans un bruit sourd, accompagné d'un cri de douleur, elle lui arrache son arme de la main et le pointa contre sa tempe. Le soldat était terrifié, il avait tellement mal. Il était immense et elle si petite, comment etait-ce possible ? Ses pensées n'auront jamais de réponse lorsqu'elle appuya sur la détente.

Un deuxième coup de feu retenti, le soldat Johnson s'écroula mollement contre le sol. Celui là n'avait rien vu venir ...

Le caporal était là, arme en main, tremblant comme une feuille, il gémissait pour sa vie … En même pas 5 petites minutes, son unité venait de s'écrouler. En 5 petites minutes … Finalement, la journée ne serait pas si longue et il aurait bien mieux fait de rester coucher ...

Améla était toujours là, à terre médusée, terrifiée, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son tour ne vienne …

L'être sans vie s'arrêta nette devant le cadavre du soldat Johnson, pencha la tête sur le côté, et contempla son œuvre sans laisser apparaître la moindre émotion ! Perdue dans ses pensées.

- «_ Quelle ironie !_ » Se dit-elle.

Une contemplation écourtée par une balle logée dans son épaule … Ah oui … Le caporal …

Fixant sa victime, elle avança calmement, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre de lui !

- « Oh ! Caporal Enders ! Bien le bonjour à vous et à votre … unité ! Le temps s'est fait long depuis votre visite à l'hôpital ... ». Elle émit un petit son de satisfaction … La satisfaction d'une vengeance proche ! Elle lança l'arme et s'avança vers lui.

En face d'elle, un caporal mitigé entre l'honneur et la survie, courir ou affronter … La mission était clairement un échec ! Jonhson, pauvre con !

Il se retourna et s'élança vers la voiture. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, cela lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Avant qu'il ne pu atteindre la portière, elle l'attrapa par les cheveux et le balança sur le sol avec une telle violence qu'il eu pendant quelques secondes oublié où il était.

Elle le maintenu à terre et grimpa à califourchon sur sa victime pour planter son regard dans le sien.

- « Tu n'as pas idée dans quelle merde tu t'es foutu … » Sa voix était calme, langoureuse « ...Atis n'est pas prête de se laisser faire ! Il n'est pas question qu'on l'utilise pour la guerre ! Laisser la tranquille, elle et sa famille ! c'est ta dernière chance pour vivre … Je te jure que tu me suppliera pour voir la lumière ... bien que pour toi ...» en caressant affectueusement son visage « c'est certainement le grille qui t'attends ». Ces paroles n'étaient que doux venin.

Tétanisé, le militaire ne bougeait plus, le visage effrayé mais le regard en disait long sur sa détermination. Il ne lâcherait rien !

- « Oh ! Je vois …. » lança la jeune fille. Elle empoigna le couteau placé à la ceinture d'Enders et le planta d'un coup sec dans l'oeil du caporal. Il n'émit aucun son et tomba dans l'inconscience sous le choc. Sa respiration était faible.… peut-être survivrait-il ?

Atis n'était pas prête de se laisser faire, elle n'était pas prête qu'on l'utilise pour créer des armes biologiques à son image … Pourtant, la guerre venait de commencer …

Améla, toujours là, s'était littéralement fait dessus. Elle sanglotait, le calme soudain la réveilla de sa torpeur. Atis se dirigeait vers elle.

- « Je suis désolée ! Excuse moi ! Je t'en prie, je ne savais pas ! … ». Toujours assise, elle rampait vers l'arrière, essayant de maintenir une distance entre elle et cette coquille sans vie.

- « S'il te plait ». Sa voix était plus un murmure, une prière.

Toujours au milieu du parking, Atis se tenait là, surplombant Améla, son regard brillait …La jeune fille qu'elle avait dupée pendant plus d'un mois n'était plus, c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle s'accroupit et fit face à Améla pour être à sa hauteur.

- « Pauvre fille ... » Tout en disant cela, elle plaça sa main ensanglantée sur sa joue, le regard se voulait compatissant. Puis sa main glissa derrière sa tête.

Améla commençait à s'apaiser avant d'hurlée de douleur ! Elle tenait fermement sa tête par ses cheveux, se leva et la traîna sur le sol comme un sac. Elle tentait de se débattre mais rien n'y fit, la situation venait de s'inverser.

Arrivée à la voiture, elle ouvrit la portière côté conducteur et la jeta sur le siège.

- « Pars, pars vite avant que je ne te tue, avertie tes supérieurs, averties les de leurs morts proches, que je ne te revois plus, tout ce qui retiens ma main est la véritable amitié que j'ai cru avoir pour toi ... ».

La voiture démarra en trombe, laissant derrière elle une épaisse fumée grise, du sang et des balles.

Atis était là, immobile sous la pluie, comme un poupée. Puis elle se tordit de douleurs et quelques balles sont sortie de sa chair. Les plaies se refermèrent tout de doucement et un battement de cœur se fit entendre au plus profond d'elle … Quand elle releva la tête, ses yeux livides avaient disparu, ils étaient maintenant bleus.

Elle se releva tout doucement et contempla le massacre pendant quelques minutes … Elle fouilla ses victimes pour trouver un peu d'argent de poches et des papiers susceptibles de l'aider dans sa fuite… Son compte en banque venait de partir avec la voiture. Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour voir si Enders respirait toujours … C'était le cas.

Puis elle décida de disparaître dans l'obscurité de la petite ruelle. Fuir ne faisait que commencer pour elle … Du moins tant qu'elle serait seule pour braver les obstacles.

La pluie s'intensifia …Le beau temps n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

Juillet 2014, le syndrome zombie est décelé chez un individu de sexe féminin après un arrêt cardiaque. Sujet âgé de 23 ans, cheveux châtains clairs, taille moyenne, corpulence moyenne, yeux bleus, aucune anomalie décelée au niveau physique. Le sujet est en parfaite santé. Le facteur de cet état second se localise au niveau des gênes sans que l'on réussisse à isoler le déclenchement de la mutation.

Les médecins ont conclu que lorsque le cerveau ou le cœur cesse toutes activités, les cellules s'activent, elles subissent une métamorphose, les changeant en cellules nerveuses, elles jouent alors le rôle de « second coeur » pour maintenir le corps dans une « vie passive» jusqu'à ce que le l'élément perturbateur se soit dissipé … (plaie mortelle, poison, asphyxie ...etc)

Cependant, le sujet semble souffrir d'un léger dédoublement de personnalité. Il se situe dans une phase seconde l'empêchant d'avoir un regard direct sur ses actions bien qu'il soit conscient.

Pendant ce temps, les média s'empressaient de diffuser les nouvelles dans le monde entier. En Amérique, le commandant Marshowl et le caporal Enders décident d'ouvrir le dossier secret_ Invic_ ou _Invicible_, voyant l'opportunité de créer une nouvelle arme. Le but de cette mission est d'isolé les gênes du sujet pour les réinvestir dans le clonage afin de mettre en place une nouvelle forme d'arme. Une patrie invincible, un nouvelle arme biologique bien plus dissuasive et redoutable que l'arme nucléaire … La guerre ne fait que commencer.

Je pense que vous l'avez remarqué, je n'ai pas l'âme d'une grande écrivaine bien que j'ai prit plaisir à rédiger ce chapitre pour introduire mon OC (original character). (Lien Deviantart de quelques dessins sur Atis art/Atis-or-the-zombie-syndrome-370792687?ga_submi t_new=10%253A1368560500&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1 et art/Atis-369684098 ) Il est évident que dans ce chapitre, Atis est habillée normalement, elle ne porte pas encore la robe rouge.

C'était un choix personnel de faire passer les personnages secondaires devant le personnage principal, de ne jamais nommer Atis, si ce n'est à la fin ! Je voulais que le malaise s'installe vraiment quand sa seconde phase se réveillerait. C'est un peu comme une chute ! « La jeune fille », « la fille », ça fait très innocent, on ne s'y attend pas... Du moins je l'espère ! Il y a tant à dire sur elle et j'ai peu de temps à moi en ce moment. Beaucoup d'entre nous sont en examens (bac) ou en révisions pour passer d'éventuels concours (je lève la main!).

Il y aura peut-être une suite, si vous le souhaitez.

J'ai relu plusieurs fois pour traquer les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes, si vous en apercevez, dites le moi ;)

A vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises (soyez pas trop méchant non plus ! ;p)


End file.
